Espacio
by callmemas
Summary: Lucy tiene una hermana llamada Molly, Molly tiene una hermana llamada Lucy.


**Disclaimer:** Personajes de J.K Rowling. Escrito sin ánimos de lucro.  
_Este fic es una petición de Nochedeinvierno13 hecha para el foro Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers._

**Dedicatoria**: Bien, Noche(?), es para ti. Lucy y Molly haciendo cosas de hermanas sin un escenario real. No sé en que estaba pensando, pero es así lo que yo veo en ellas. Molly es mayor que Lucy por dos años, por cierto. Espero que te guste y, aún si no hubiera sido lo que tenias en mente, lo disfrutes.

* * *

**Conteo de palabras:** 1221

* * *

**Espacio**

* * *

Es así como va: a Lucy le gusta "Monopolio", Molly ama el ajedrez. Molly adora leer _Corazón de Bruja_ y Lucy también, la diferencia es que ella no se obsesiona con eso. Lucy se desparrama en la cama y patea con fuerza, mientras que Molly ya está despierta incluso antes de que su alarma suene, beep, beep, _MOLLY, DESPIERTA. SOY LUCY Y SOY TU ALARMA, HEHEHE._

Lucy toma un montón de cerveza de mantequilla mientras hace su tarea de Transformaciones, Molly ya tiene la tarea lista y se concentra en mejorar sus poemas (ella alza su vaso de jugo de naranja en dirección a Lucy y dice "Salud", Lucy le da un codazo entre las costillas y Molly le saca la lengua).

Ambas tienen la misma adorable mamá quien les sonríe con los ojos cada vez que les dice algo y también comparten el mismo padre que trabaja demasiado y da grandes consejos. Todo el mundo dice que Lucy es la viva imagen de su madre y Molly es la viva imagen de algo más, por eso Lucy siempre comenta que están destinadas.

—Cuando digo destinadas me refiero a que por favor te alejes de mí —dice Lucy una noche.

—Cállate —murmura Molly—. Enfócate en el problema de Aritmancia.

* * *

El día está demasiado caluroso cuando están fuera, en el patio de atrás y Molly honestamente no quiere alejarse del pequeño espacio de sombra que ha conseguido. El vestido floreado de Lucy está arrugado y su cabello está atado en una trenza despeinada, en contraste al vestido blanco perfectamente planchado de Molly. Un mechón de cabello rojizo le tapa el ojo derecho y, con cuidado, desliza su mirada a Lucy quien está en frente de ella, muy sonrojada.

Molly alza una ceja.

Lucy aparta los ojos rápidamente, avergonzada.

—Entonces… —comienza Molly— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No —contesta con burla Lucy.

—De acuerdo.

Lucy suspira y se echa en el pasto, en silencio.

La conversación muere.

Molly se aparta el mechón de cabello de la cara resoplando, mientras se acerca a su hermana y se echa a su lado.

—¿Por qué lo besaste? —pregunta, mirando al cielo.

Molly ni siquiera tiene que ver a su hermana para saber que se está poniendo roja de nuevo.

—Porque quise —responde Lucy—. Creo.

—¿Crees?

—Ajá.

* * *

Es un día caluroso cuando están fuera, en el patio de La Madriguera, jugando en la piscina. Sí, es de nuevo un día caluroso de verano. Todo el mundo está empapado de sudor o mojado por la piscina. De cualquier manera, está caliente e insoportable y hubiera sido mejor quedarse en casa con las ventanas muy abiertas y un buen hechizo de aire acondicionado, pero no. Es verano; ve afuera, disfruta del verano y diviértete. Molly entrecierra los ojos, un rayo de sol dándole directo a la cara.

Ella prefiere el invierno.

Lucy ama el verano.

Lucy está empapada, el cabello castaño pegándosele en el cuello por culpa de la humedad. Ella es toda risas, ojos arrugados y mejillas sonrojadas, mientras apunta a Hugo, que acaba de ser empujado "accidentalmente" al agua por Fred. Esto es lo que ella ha estado esperando todo el año después de meses de escuela: vacaciones de verano. Será el último de Molly, pues en unos meses entrará a Séptimo.

—¡Tú, hijo de puta! —grita Hugo mientras la voz de su madre resuena en reproche por encima de las risas.

Lucy se acerca a su hermana, sonriendo y Molly le sonríe de regreso.

—¿Tienes agua? —pregunta.

—Tengo —le dice, extendiéndole una botella de agua—. Toma rápido.

Lucy se disculpa ("Lo siento." "Sólo apúrate." "¡No me presiones!" "Lo que sea"), y rápidamente se pone a beber el agua helada. Es muy satisfactorio y quita la sed, ella no para de beber por unos minutos (bueno, tal vez lo hace para respirar) y, finalmente, después de que el agua se asienta en su estómago, ella calcula que, sí, está llena.

Se endereza y termina encontrándose con unos ojos claros entrecerrados.

—¿Ya terminaste? —pregunta Molly, con las cejas arqueadas.

Lucy la mira con descaro y vuelve a tomar unos sorbos más de agua. Está llena y está haciendo eso solo por despecho, pero no le importa. Cuando encuentra los ojos de su hermana de nuevo, sonríe.

—Toda tuya —dice, entregándole la botella.

* * *

Lucy dice no, Molly dice sí. Lucy dice _Tengo que irme_, Molly pregunta _¿A dónde?_, Lucy se detiene _No te diré a donde,¿Por qué no me lo vas a decir? ¡Somos hermanas!_ Pregunta Molly, confundida. Lucy grita _¡De verdad tengo que irme rápido_!, Molly la detiene _¡Dime a dónde!_ Lucy dice _¡No!_, Molly grita _¡Sí!_ Lucy la empuja, _¡Llegaré tarde!_ Molly coge su muñeca, _¡No te irás!_

—¡Sí! —grita Lucy.

—¡No! —grita Molly.

Lucy la empuja aún más fuerte.

—¡Está bien! Te lo diré cuando vuelva, pero déjame ir.

—¡Como si me fuera a creer eso! —replica Molly—. ¿Por qué simplemente no admites que irás a verlo a _él_? ¡Somos hermanas!

—¡No preguntes si ya lo sabes!

Lucy se aleja y se va furiosa a su cita. Con él.

* * *

La luna está llena y brillante cuando están sentadas juntas en la hamaca del patio de atrás. Están una junto a la otra, hombros rosándose y piernas que difícilmente se diferencian. Lucy tiene lágrimas en los ojos y está sollozando, mientras que Molly le acaricia el cabello.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —pregunta con suavidad.

Hay una larga pausa que se llena con sollozos de parte de Lucy y varias murmuraciones de parte de Molly.

—Y-yo he roto con él —susurra, hipeando—. Tenías que verlo, su cara, su expresión… lucía tan perdido. ¡Oh, Molly, qué he hecho! —Más sollozos—. ¡He roto con él y le he hecho creer que le odio pero no es así!

Lucy esconde la cara en el pecho de su hermana.

—Lo siento mucho, Lucy —dice Molly—. Es lo mejor, ¿no? Es mejor que lo hayas hecho de una vez, cuando comencemos de nuevo Hogwarts no tendrás oportunidad de verlo.

Lucy la mira.

—¡No quiero ir a Hogwarts! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero dejarlo!

—Lo siento mucho. De verdad.

Lucy llora aún más.

* * *

—Juguemos un juego.

Están sentadas muy juntas en el sofá grande de color caqui, justo en frente del sillón reclinable en el que está sentado su padre.

—¿Qué juego? —pregunta Lucy.

—El juego en que miramos a papá hasta que aparta la mirada —susurra Molly.

Inmediatamente, ellas levantan la mirada hacia su padre y lo miran con indiferencia.

Percy Weasley les devuelve la mirada.

Ellas miran.

Él mira.

Ellas miran.

Él mira.

—Niñas.

Ellas apartan la mirada.

* * *

Es así como va realmente: Lucy tiene una hermana llamada Molly, Molly tiene una hermana llamada Lucy. A veces Lucy no sabe qué hacer en Trasformaciones y Molly le susurra la respuesta, a veces Molly se queda atascada con una palabra y Lucy dice varias rarezas que la ayudan. Lucy toma de la botella de agua de Molly y Molly la empuja a la piscina. Lucy llora por su primer amor y Molly le susurra. Su madre aún les sonríe con los ojos y cada vez que miran a su padre por mucho tiempo apartan la mirada. Tienen un gato que está confundido.

Acerca de todo en la vida.


End file.
